


Apscondo

by Talonea



Series: Randoms [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonea/pseuds/Talonea
Summary: Prompts:"The hero always pays the price"and"You didn't need a weapon at all. When you were born one."





	Apscondo

Forced to take up the mantle  
Forced to hold strong  
Forced to defend  
Forced to fight  
Forced to do what none other would  
All for what?  
The shame that follows you?  
The memories that haunts you?  
The voices that you can hear?  
The faces you can never forget?  
The responsibility placed upon you was wrong  
But do not think you were not worthy  
You have proved that plenty of times  
Doing far more than asked

No, the one that is not worthy is us  
Our poor Hero  
What have we done?  
Forced a fate upon you  
One where death would be kinder  
You are but just a child  
How could we be so cruel?  
Once you pulled that sword  
You were forced to serve  
Under a rule of no will  
Forced to remain loyal  
Until the end  
And the end you shall see  
For you are our Hero  
Through it all,  
You have moved  
Moving our hearts too  
Perhaps this time  
Something may change  
Perhaps we will gain courage  
And much like you  
As you go to face our war  
Perhaps we could  
Pick up a sword too

But in the end,  
You did not need a weapon at all  
When you were born one  
For it is always the same  
The hero pays the price  
While the child is left behind

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Latin  
> Apscondo: To hide, to conceal, to bury, to leave behind
> 
> Kinda like the Hero's childhood and innocence huh?


End file.
